Fraternizing with the Enemy
by PheonixFire8713
Summary: RegKev and RevEdd: We all know not to cross RevEdd, right? Apparently Kevin thinks he is immune to this rule. I'm sure the liquor isnt helping... Poor Kevin! What did you cal Eddward?
Kevin squeezed Edd's hand a little tighter before letting go and opening the door to the frat house. He knew Edd didn't want to go, and if he was honest with himself... He didn't either. Netflix and chill was a much better option to him but it was customary that Kevin attends some of the parties to be accepted into the fraternity. So he convinced Edd to come with, with promises of back rubs, movies, and popcorn upon their return to the dorms.

Eddward growls and rolls his eyes. He did not want to be here with all the Neanderthals and the only reason he was, is because his boyfriend dragged him here. Edd would do anything for the fellow jock and lover.

"If anyone so much as touches me Kevin, I swear to god..." He hisses quietly to his lover.

"Don't worry, babe... Everyone knows you're with me! And considering you're about as approachable as a honey badger, I'd say you're safe." Kevin laughs and he greets some other party goers. He really only knew a few people that were there, being freshman, but Kevin has always been a bit of a social butterfly. He just rolled with things.

"Tch" Eddward crosses his arms and rolls his eyes before he hears a "Hey Double D!" that makes him freeze.

'Oh god, not here!' he thinks to himself in a groan as Dante from his swim team walks up. The guy is constantly flirting with him and he has yet to tell Kevin.

"What are you doing here?! Are you planning on rushing this frat?!" Dante asks excitedly

"No, you imbecile, I would never belittle myself so much as to join one of these germ infested cesspools! In addition, I have told you to stop calling me 'Double D'… my name is Eddward." He growls out with a sneer.

"I figured as much… That means you are here with someone then?" Dante asks. Eddward simply nods, pointing to the red head in the red baseball cap.

"Ah I see well... He looks rather busy, why don't you come dance with me? I'll pay attention to you" Dante says with a wink, grabbing Eddward's hand and dragging him onto the dance floor, not giving him time to respond.

Kevin was just finishing up one conversation when another classmate joined him.

"Hey, Kev!"

"What's up, Alex?" Kevin laughed and shook his hand.

"Thinking about joining this house?"

"Possibly... I really don't know yet..." Kevin distractedly said, looking around.

"Looking for someone?"

"Yeah..." Kevin sighed and looked back at Alex. "... my boyfriend, but I can't seem to get an eye on him. We kind of separated once we got here."

"About your height, pale complexion, pretty light blue eyes, but always scowling?" Alex asks.

"Yup! That's him!" Kevin laughs

"Well I'll keep an eye out for him!" Alex walks off into the crowd while Kevin continues to search.

"C'mon Double D, dancing isn't going to kill you it's fun!" Dante says, trying to coax the Raven from his stiff crossed arm stance.

"If I dance one song with you, will you leave me the fuck alone?" Eddward growls through clenched teeth. He hates being touched, he hates parties, and he -HATES- being called 'Double D'!

Dante smiles brightly and nods "Yup! I promise I'll leave you alone if you dance with me!" he says holding out his hand for Eddward to take. Eddward sighs and takes his hand, beginning to dance with the annoying guy.

Kevin wanders through the house but doesn't spot his boyfriend at all. He contemplated checking the living room area but that's where the dancing was happening and Kevin knew that Edd only dances for him... privately. Kevin downed his drink, feeling a slight buzz from the spiked punch, he turned and saw a flash of black and white. He followed it and finally found Edd...

But he was dancing...

With someone else...

After the song was over Eddward goes to walk away when Dante grabs his hand.

"Hey, where are you going? Come on, dance with me again!" Eddward jerks his hand away.

"No, I said one dance and you leave me alone. I have danced to one song with you, now I am taking my leave" Dante pouts

"Oh c'mon, you're no fun!"

Eddward sighs, looking for his boyfriend and pointedly ignoring Dante. When he can't find Kevin anywhere, he sighs again and goes to get a drink.

Kevin follows him over to the drink table before speaking. "Well that was interesting..."

Eddward jumps at the sudden voice behind him. He turns to find Kevin, he sighs and grabs a cup of punch that he had absolutely no doubt has been spiked.

"He wouldn't leave me alone" he sighs, exhausted from the exchange with the annoying guy.

"It took you the better part of 6 months to date me, let alone dance for me when we're alone..." Kevin mused, irritated. Probably was mostly the booze speaking, but he couldn't differentiate right now and he was okay with it. "You have yet to dance with me when we're out like this. Random guy just pops up and you're like 'what the hell, why not?'" Kevin crosses his arms and sways slightly.

Eddward narrows his eyes at Kevin "How much have you had to drink?"

"Clearly not enough to put up with you and your slutty behavior..." Kevin snarked.

Eddward freezes and his eye twitches in irritation. "I'm sorry, I don't believe I heard you correctly. At least, for your sake, I sincerely hope I didn't hear you correctly…" he says, downing the punch before balling his hands into fists and crushing the cup.

Kevin knew he should shut up... He should shut up and apologize and kiss that sexy ass as much as possible... But he didn't. Because he's Kevin and he was buzzing pretty good. 'Drunk Kevin' is fun until he gets irritated... Then he's 'Stoopid Kevin'.

"I was just remarking on your slutty behavior..." Kevin slurred, trying not to seem as drunk as he really was.

"Right... I'm going back to the apartment... Find somewhere else to sleep tonight bitch." Eddward says, throwing the crushed cup at Kevin head before turning and walking away.

"My name is on that lease too, ya know?! I'll stay where I want!" Kevin yelled, thinking he had won the argument. 'Shut the fuck up! Apologize and kiss ass!' his sober side screamed at him. Kevin ignored it and grabbed another drink, downing it.

"Good luck getting in then!" Eddward calls back, not even turning around. He knew something was going to go wrong, it always did when Kevin went to these things. It was the main reason he didn't want to come here tonight.

Taking a breath to come back with something equally stupid than the last thing he said, Alex came to the rescue. "Hey, Kev... Let it go, man."

Seeing what happened, he knew Kevin was just letting the booze talk and his guy just let it get to him.

"Fuck it, I need more to drink." Alex steered him away from the drink table to sit on a chair. "I'll get you some water and bread. Don't move, kid." He hurried away.

Eddward is at the apartment in no time. He shuts and locks the door, making sure to use the chain lock as well so even if Kevin did come home there is really no way to get in.

"I told him I didn't want to go to that fucking party" he growls to himself as he gets ready for a shower.

An hour or so passes and Kevin has sobered up but he is sleepy. "Did you guys drive?" Alex asked.

"No... Walked..."

"Come on then, the cool air will help." Alex lifts Kevin to help him stand, keeping Kevin's arm around his shoulders. Kevin lead them to his place, talking a bit on the way.

"I fucked up, didn't I?" "

Yeah, just a bit." Alex laughed.

"Fuck me, what if he really doesn't let me in?"

"Then you can crash on my couch. My girl won't mind."

"Thanks, man..." Kevin laughs as they approach the apartments. Navigating to their door, he tried his key and while the door does unlock, the chain is pulled.

"Jackass... Edd..." Kevin tries to call out, headache coming full blast.

Eddward had been watching a documentary on Netflix after his shower, so he hears when the front door was unlocked and he also heard Kevin calling for him. He pauses it "What?" He yells so Kevin can hear him, not bothering to get off the couch.

"Come on... Open the door..." Kevin begged.

"Why in the hell should I?"

"Because I'm sorry and I know I was an asshole"

Eddward quirks an eyebrow brow as he stands and walks to the door

"Do you?" He asks leaning against the wall where Kevin could see him through the crack in the door.

"Yes... I'm sleepy and I have a headache... Lemme in..." Kevin all but whined.

"That sounds an awful lot like a You Problem, mon cher" Eddward snips, not moving to open the door.

"Come on, Kev. My couch is your couch for the night. No worries, Edd. Just talk to him tomorrow!" Alex cheerfully stated before grabbing Kevin again.

"What the hell?" Edd growls, not having noticed Alex before, slams the door and takes the chain off before ripping the door open.

"Alex! Remove yourself from my boyfriend! Kevin, get your inebriated ass in here" he demands.

Both men turned around, confused. "Alright... Ya good, man?" Alex asked Kevin.

"I dunno... Make up your mind, Edd. Fuck..." Kevin lumbered inside. Passing Edd, he wrapped an arm around Edd's waist, nuzzling his shoulder and neck.

"Bye guys" Alex just laughed and left. 'Poor drunk bastard…'

Eddward closes the door before pushing Kevin off of him roughly making him fall on his ass "You smell disgusting, like booze and sweat" he scoffs and walks back into the living room.

"Go take a shower and brush your teeth, then go to bed" he says before pressing play again.

Kevin grunts and falls back "E-Edd..."

Edd ignores him in favor of his H. H. Holmes documentary.

Kevin rolls onto his stomach and crawls over to Edd. Kevin wedged himself between Edd's thighs and tried again. "E-Edd..." Kevin even threw in his best pout.

"What ever it is you are wanting, the answer is no. Now get the fuck off me and go do what I told you to" Edd growls.

"What if I fall in the shower and crack my head open? Come shower with meeeee..." Kevin nuzzled Edd's stomach. "Please? I'm really sorry but in all honesty, I didn't even call you a 'slut'. You know I don't think that about you."

"That sounds like a You Problem, Barr, I have already taken a shower" Eddward says, ignoring the last part of what Kevin said.

"Fine but if I fall and knock a bunch of shit over, you'll be the one cleaning it up since I don't do it 'right'." Kevin stands, unsteadily, makes his way slowly into the bathroom.

"I would suggest a bath then" Edd calls out with a smirk.

Kevin ignores Edd's suggestion. "...don't wanna take a god damn bath, I wanna take a shower and have some 'happy sexy time' but noooooo... Someone has to be pissy over a small comment that drunk me said..." Kevin mocks under his breath.

"I should spank his ass until it's dark red, damnit..." Shower finished, he brushes his teeth and wraps a towel around his waist before opening the door and glaring at said "pissy" boyfriend.

Edd looks back at Kevin "What do you want? Go to bed."

Kevin leans against the wall, no longer drunk but tired. "Come with me."

"No" Edd says turning his attention back to the tv.

"Why?"

"Because I'm not sure if my pimp would be comfortable with me sleeping with someone for free" he remarks.

"Oh my God, I'm going to kill myself. I already said sorry and I meant it! What else do you want me to do?"

"Saying you're sorry for something you do repetitively makes the apology lose its meaning Barr"

"I repeatedly call you a slut?"

"You repetitively insult me and I'm sick of it."

"What are you talking about?" Kevin asked, agitated. "I only insult you when you insult me, which you do often!"

"That is not true, I hardly ever insult you anymore" Edd snaps finally pausing the documentary again.

"Hardly..." Kevin cocks a hip and places a hand on it. "But I also know that they're just words. Words can't hurt me just like words can't hurt you. I know how you feel about me and you know how I feel about you. Why do some words have to affect that?"

"In all honesty, it's not just you calling me a slut, it's also you abandoning me in favor of those Neanderthals then insulting me because some guy from my swim team wouldn't leave me the fuck alone until I danced with him. I wouldn't have had to do that if you would have kept your damn promise, Kevin."

"Look, I'm sorry that I left you but I didn't think leaving you alone for a small amount of time was gonna cause all these issues. Why didn't you just try to find me? I wasn't that far from you until you moved to the dance floor. That's when I lost sight of you. Does that guy bother you, Edd?" Kevin sat in the chair next to the couch.

"Everyone bothers me you should know that by now and he didn't give me a chance to go to you he grabbed my arm and pulled me to the dance floor" Edd huffs.

Kevin sighs sadly. "Well, I don't know what you want me to do, or say." He stood up and made his way to the bedroom and get some clothes on.

Eddward sighs "no of course not" he mutters pressing play again.

Kevin lies in bed completely confused and a bit disheartened. Yeah, he screwed up, he'd admit to that any day, but he didn't know that Edd was unhappy. He never said anything and he always seemed happy. Well, as happy as Edd could be. He decided to try one last attempt to repair this. Pulling out his phone, he texted: 'Edd, you know I love you and I'm sorry.' Putting his phone on the charger, he rolled over and went to sleep.

Eddward looks at the message and sighs. Perhaps he was being a bit unreasonable… He stands up, turning off the TV, before walking into his shared bedroom with the ginger. Finding him on Eddward's side caused him to sigh again and shove him over to his own side, gently waking him up in the process.

Kevin grunts as he is pushed over to his side of the bed again. He is used to it by now, it happens almost every night. He rolls over in his sleep onto Edd and Edd pushes him off. It's a game at this point. He scoots over and reaches for Edd and grabs at the air.

Edd smirks smiling softly "What am I going to do with you, Barr?" he asks, knowing Kevin can hear him.

"Remember that I'm a jackass and I don't mean to hurt you."

"Mmmmm but where is the fun in that?" Edd says teasingly.

Kevin laughs through his nose and hold Edd tighter. "So am I forgiven? Cuz I need some lovin'..."

"Until the next time you do something stupid at least" Eddward says, giving Kevin a small kiss on the lips.

"Whatever, just love on me!"

Eddward chuckles "My, you are needy tonight."

"Very needy, that was a fight. You know what that means..." Kevin grins and laughs. "Make. Up. Sex!"

"Is that what that means? Are you positive?" Eddward teases.

"Yasssss..." Kevin moaned. "Ya know, I'm the only one who you can slut around with."

Eddward growls and pins Kevin down "What have I said about calling me that?"

"I'm your slut too!" Kevin back tracks slightly. "But ya know, I think I prefer you as a stripper."

"You realize of course you are making things worse for yourself, correct?" Edd asks in amusement.

"How? Come on, baby, give me a lap dance baby, do a little strip tease for me."

"Mmmm why should I? Give me a good reason." Edd teases.

"Because you love me!" Kevin cheered triumphantly.

Eddward chuckles "Very well, what do I get out of it?"

"I'll fuck you until you fall asleep" a grinning Kevin peers up at him.

Eddward smirks standing up he turns on the stereo making 'Bad Touch- by the Bloodhound Gang' and begins to dance slowly stripping off his shirt. Swinging his hips to the beat, he twirls his shirt overhead then tosses it to Kevin with a cocky smirk.

Kevin smiles hugely and scoots to the edge of the bed. He didn't get dances often but when he did, he loved every second. His hands were itching to touch the swimmer but he was too far away.

Edd's cocky smirk only got wider as he watched his boyfriend snap to attention for him. He begins sashaying forward running his hands sensually down his chest, hooking one of his hands in the sweats he was wearing while the other slides up underneath his hat and tangling in his thick black curls.

Kevin leans back on one hand and slips the other down to stroke himself all while watching this sexy minx work his magic. Those hips where calling to him and that sultry look Kevin was given was enough to get him hard instantly.

Edd throws his hat off letting his unruly hair cascade down and frame his face. Tugging the pants down slowly, letting gravity take over and revealing his already hard cock. Seeing Kevin stroke himself, turned the Raven on to no end. Stepping out of the sweats and straddling the red head.

Kevin's hand immediately went straight for Edd's hips and grind up against him. Kevin moaned as his eyes rolled back and his head lolled backwards. Looking back into Edd's blue eyes he growled "You are fucking amazing!" through gritted teeth.

Edd moans softly with a cocky smirk still plastered to his face. He leans forward and whispers into Kevin's ear "that's why you love me, isn't it?" as he continues to grind into Kevin.

"That..." Kevin smirks "And you give great head... Hint hint" a laugh.

Edd chuckles and slides off Kevin's lap, getting on his knees. Spreading Kevin's legs apart and slipping between them, leaving kisses and love bites along his inner thighs.

Kevin looks down and grabs his cock, stroking it gently. He ran his free hand through Edd's dark hair, grabbing a handful, and yanking it back before kissing the swimmer breathless. Quickly he broke the kiss and released his hair, sitting back on his elbows smirking.

Eddward's smile could put the Cheshire Cat to shame. He licked up Kevin's shaft before taking the tip in his mouth sucking and licking gently.

Kevin moaned but continued to look at the scene before him. He thrusted his hips up into that warm mouth, taking him farther. Edd was the fucking best at head... Hands down!

Eddward moans, sending vibrations down Kevin's cock and takes him into the back of his throat. He had discovered the first time he did this with Kevin that he had no gag reflex, due to the fact the red head has a tendency to thrust into his mouth.

"God, yes..." Kevin moaned and thrusted deeper. He was glad he didn't have to worry about a gag reflex. Grabbing Edd's face and bringing it up to his, Kevin kissed Edd passionately. Kevin ran his hands down Edd's sides before coming to rest on Edd's ass and gave a slap.

Edd moans into Kevin's mouth, slipping his tongue into the red head's mouth. In the process, he grinds into Kevin, feeling their members brush against each other eliciting another moan from him.

Kevin flips Edd over onto his back and grabbed the lube and coated his fingers. "My turn" Kevin kissed his way down Edd's lithe torso, leaving marks to claim the swimmer all to himself. Kevin took Edd into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down, taking him all the way back. He slides one finger inside, then a second to scissor them.

"Fuuuuuuck" Edd moans, spreading his legs further apart for the red headed Adonis, his back arching in pleasure.

Kevin comes off Edd's cock with a lewd pop before removing his fingers and lubed himself up. He lined himself up and pushed in. Once the head popped in, Kevin slammed the rest of the way in and buried his head into Edd's neck, biting hard.

Edd screams in a pleasured pain "Oh God, fuck the hell yes!"

"Fuck baby... So tight..." Kevin preceded to pound into Edd. Bites and kisses were laid upon Edd's neck and shoulders.

Edd's moans become louder as he wraps his legs around Kevin's waist and begins to meet his thrusts. He reaches a hand out and places it on the quarterback's neck, suddenly rolling his body so he is on top. "Keep your hands on my hips, if you can't breathe, tap twice" Edd says beginning to ride Kevin.

Kevin nodded slightly before piling Edd off his cock and slamming Him down again, setting a fierce pace.

"Ah fuck!" Edd moans in pleasure easily keeping up with the rough pace as he tightens his grip on the red heads throat.

Kevin kept up his pace, he was going to make the swimmer scream. He pounded into Edd's prostate with all he was worth and tightened his grip of Edd's hips. "Fuck... Yes..." he wheezed out.

Edd's vision whited out and he screams in pleasure, losing his grip on the red head's throat as he throws in head back trying to absorb the pleasure and not get completely lost in it.

Kevin feels his end coming and he knows that Edd is not that far behind him, if at all. He slows his thrusts and flips them back over onto Edd's back, grabbing his thighs and tossing them over his shoulders, Kevin sets a fast pace again while biting more red marks into the swimmer's neck.

"Oh Dieu oui s'il vous plaît me baiser vous animal" Eddward screams, gripping the bed sheets as if his life depended on it. Tilting his head so he had better access to his neck, "s'il vous plaît Dieu me toucher s'il vous plaîtsl" he moans, still not realizing he slipped into French.

"Damnit..." Kevin moaned. After dating Edd for the better part of a year, he picked up some French like: 'Oh God', 'Fuck me', and 'Touch me'. Even though he didn't understand the rest he couldn't bring himself to care about the French at this point, he just needed release and he needed to bring Edd with him. "Come on, baby... Cum for me!" Kevin grabbed Edd's cock and stroked with his thrusts.

Edd's eyes go wide and his back arches as he finds his release his entire body shaking in pleasure as he screams out Kevin's name.

As Edd tightened around Kevin, he saw stars before giving one final thrust before releasing, sending tendrils is pleasure throughout his body. Leaning over to Edd's ear, Kevin whispered "Je t'aime, vous le cul." before kissing his face and removing himself to clean them up.

Eddward shivers at Kevin's words then smirks "and I, you pumpkin."

"Surprised I knew that? I said it pretty good, huh?" Kevin asked proudly laying down with the Raven.

"Yes mon Cher, you did very well" Eddward praises drawing Kevin into his arms.

"You done being mad at me? I don't wanna have to start a war to get some of those blankets off you." Kevin wraps his arms around Edd's waist and tucked his head under Edd's chin.

Edd chuckles softly "If I was still mad at you I wouldn't be holding you, Mon cher."

Kevin snuggles into Eddward and instantly relaxes, he had a long night and he was tired. Even though Kevin nor Eddward would ever admit it, they loved being held by the other. It made whatever may have happened that day tolerable. They both wore smiles that made the other one happy and their thoughts when drifting off were similar.

' _You promised yourself that you would do whatever it took to keep him smiling in the beginning. Think about that smile and how it makes you feel the next time you want to do something stupid without thinking.'_

From that day forward, things ran pretty smoothly. Kevin still made stupid mistakes and Eddward had to curb his anger but they always made up and worked things out. Proof that love can overcome anything.


End file.
